


went to sleep with you on my mind

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, There's Only One Bed (TM), but everything's sfw you weirdos, their first investigation working together, they stay in a hotel and...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: It's the Summer Of 2011, and Detectives Patch and Hargreeves face their first case together. But there's a wrench in their plan no one could have possibly warned them about....their hotel room Only Has One Bed.





	went to sleep with you on my mind

[Summer 2011, Detective Patch and Hargreeves' First Case Together. Evening.]

"What a dump."

From the threshold, Diego looked around the hotel room with her. "It's not _that_ bad."

"I know, I just like being dramatic." she shrugged. "Not that anyone ever notices that." She walked through and put down her suitcase on the floor.

Diego wheeled his suitcase next to the TV. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Patch stared at him, but in not in that weird harsh way she always gave Harland whenever she mispronounced "Miranda Rights." This was more...sympathetic? "I don't know if you've noticed, Hargreeves, but everyone thinks I'm a stuck-up prude. Even the staff at this _beacon of hospitality_ probably do." She snorted. "That's probably why _this_ happened," she added, gesturing to the elephant in the room.

The elephant in question was the fact that_ this hotel room only had one bed._

Diego shook his head. "If it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll go back down and talk to the front desk again --"

"No, no, it's okay. They already said this was the _only one_ open for the night."

"Yeah, I guess...."

For the next hour, the two of them did anything that involved staying clear of That Bed. Brushing their teeth, showering, putting on PJs, reviewing the notes on this case....But then both of them started reading the same sentence over and over again and it was clear that it was time to go to bed.

Patch looked down at the floor. "What are you doing?"

Diego looked up from his squat on the floor, next to the throw blanket and pillow he'd pulled down from The Bed. "Setting up a place for me to sleep so you can have the bed."

"I --" She shook her head. "I -- _you're sleeping on the floor_ for me?"

"Of course," he said honestly. "You seemed really freaked out about the whole thing."

"Well yeah, but I --" She put her face in her hands. "Oh my God."

"'Oh my God' what?"

She sighed. "I've been thinking about it over the last hour, and...I _don't mind_ sharing the bed."

Diego blinked. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He hoped to God it wasn't.

"It's not. And I've decided that, it's final. There's nothing you can say, in any language, to change my mind."

"What -- what if I said..._¿También no me importa porque en realidad te amo?"_ Thank God she didn't speak Spanish.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, but it got you to think about it!"

In the end, they both ended up on The Bed. But as far away from each other as possible, of course. That was the only way to do this.

\----

That was _not_ the only way to do this.

Patch woke up to the sensation of something blasting puffs of air on her face. "Diego, is something wrong with the heater or --" She held back a shout -- _it was his face breathing directly into her face. _

He startled at her shout, and after taking in the situation.

"I'm so so sorry, this must've happened in my sleep!" they both began at once.

"I feel horrible," Diego breathed out.

"What? Why? It's not like you --"

"Especially because you can't stand me."

Patch took in a breath. "Do you really think that?"

"Well...yeah? You're always correcting me when I mispronounce something or hold a weapon wrong."

"Diego, I do that to everyone!"

"Well, you do it a lot more to me!"

"Well, that's only because it..." She looked up. "It gave me an excuse to talk to you. And your grip on that handgun last time was perfectly fine, I just wanted an excuse to hold your hands," she groaned. "I'm sorry if I --"

His face softened. "You wanted to hold my hands? Are you..."

_"Yes I have a crush on you,"_ she said behind both hands.

"Well...the only reason I was so upset about you correcting me is because I feel the same way."

They both just lay there for a solid minute, doing absolutely nothing. And then they looked down.

_"God damn it."_ Diego cried out. They ended up so close because during the night _he'd wrapped his hands around her waist_. His hands almost started shaking just then. "This is so embarrassing." 

"You think _you_ have it bad?" Patch cracked. Her hand had somehow ended up _on his chest._

He laughed incredulously. "I guess you're right."

And yet neither of them were moving positions.

After another solid ten seconds, Patch looked up at him and applied the slightest pressure to his chest before leaning in. Diego leaned into meet her and soon they were melting into a gentle first kiss. 

When they broke it off, Patch just stared at him. "...You have all of those scars all over you...so I wasn't expecting your mouth to be so soft."

Diego's face got hot. "Oh? Thank you?...This is actually my first time doing this, so..."

"Mine too, actually," Patch laughed. "It was pretty good considering the circumstances."

**Author's Note:**

> "¿También no me importa porque en realidad te amo?" is Spanish for "Just like you, I don't care because in reality I'm in love with you...."
> 
> Or at least I hope it does, I'm not a native Spanish speaker  
\---  
The title is from "I Woke Up In Love This Morning" by David Cassidy.  
\---  
also uhh follow me on tumblr, i'm @dumpsterbagel


End file.
